opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Marcus Junior/Shaking Nature and Humanity: Marcus vs Cesar.
Narrator: After Marcus won against Antonio and blasted everyone in the tournament away he was declared the winner and was given the opportunity to get all the information he wanted to know. He was taken back to the boat and everyone aside from Antonio was saved. Marcus was taken to a incredibly small island with only one house inside it'' ???: Right this way sir. Marcus: clearly in pain holding his right arm Damm that was too fucking painful. ???: knocks on a door Sorry for interrupting but he is here. ???2: Come in. The door opens up and a kid is inside a room with a screen, video games and lots of snacks on the floor ???2: Oh it's you the guy who blasted everyone away! He jumps on top of Marcus and hangs from his neck ???2: That was so cool, my name's Akari, pleased to meet you. Marcus: holds him up and puts him on his shoulders The name's Marcus. Marcus runs around with Akari on his shoulder out of the house into the island Akari joyfully opens his arms and makes plane noises Marcus: laughing I never expected you to be the information giver. Akari: grabbing onto Marcu's face What is it that you wanted to know? Marcus: stops Is 2 things alright? Akari: Sure. Marcus: Tell me where is Exodus and how much do I have to prepare to win against Cesar. Akari: I'm sorry but Exodus is dead. And about Cesar he whispers into his ears Marcus: close his eyes and smiles So it's like that huh? Marcus puts Akari down and walks away Marcus: Cya another time kid! Akari: Hey! You! Can I see your fight against this Cesar guy? Marcus: keeps walking away without turning his face around You probably shouldn't. Fast forward in time Marcus is on small boat with Soup on it too Soup: Are you sure this is gonna be it? Marcus: with a magazine covering his eyes I've prepared enough. It took 3 months and 2 islands but I'm ready. I don't think I can actually try again after this one attempt anyways. Soup: Still I didn't think anyone could stuff themselves with so much food in one go, how much do you weigh? Marcus: 1.5 Tons, if I want any hope to beat him now every attack of mine need to carry the energy of a normal human's metabolism. Marcus stands up and clenches his fists, his veins pop and his muscles tighten Compressing 1.5 tons of nourishment into this small of a body is really quite an achievement. Some time goes by and finally Marcus walks into an island with lots of ruble but virtually nothing else Cesar: sitting down So you've come. Marcus: stretches his arms How symbolic of you to choose the island we first met to fight on. Cesar: points at Marcus Are you sure you wanna wear that for this fight? Marcus is seen with jeans, boots, his watch and a black tank top, but on his back is a cape waving in the wind Marcus: grabs the coat and smirks I know I can't beat you with Asas do Dragão, but don't worry, I will beat you with everything I have. Cesar: his cape and the ground around him start rising towards the sky Perfect... Marcus: his tattoo appears on his right arm and the "ears" of hair appear on his head Intimidation won't work on me. Cesar: smiles confidently My strength can't be contained anymore from my excitement. Marcus and Cesar calmly walk towards each other Soup: May the best win. Marcus and Cesar stop in front of each other and both laugh Marcus/Cesar: SEE YOU AT THE TOP! Category:Blog posts